Mirrors
by Random Slytherin 1
Summary: A short summary can't do this one justice. It's Fred'n'George. It's slashy. It's angsty and sweet. ^^;
1. WARNINGS! (and other important things)

Hello hello! 

Herein lies the complete (all 4 x.x) collection of one of my newest BrainChildren, my _Mirrors_ series. It's short. Very short. There are four parts, each with about a page and a half to two pages.

THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING YOU WILL GET!!

This is slash. That means bois like other bois, and not in the "You're a cool friend" kind of like. So if you're against homosexual relationships in any way, or if it just doesn't float your boat, please leave now. 

Also, this is twincest. Fred'n'George. Meaning Fred likes George. George likes Fred. Fred and George want to kiss, and most likely other things. (Though I don't go into the 'other things' in this fic. ^^) Now mind you, 99.8 percent of the time, I'm very much *against* incest of any kind. However. I do make an exception for Fred'n'George, and for Amiboshi and Suboshi of _Fushigi Yuugi_. If twincest isn't your thing, go now. Seriously. I don't care if you're 13 or 30, if you don't like it, leave. There are plenty of other people who will be happy to read it. ^^;

Flames will be laughed at. People who review with 'eeeeeeeeewwww! Sick dude!' will also be laughed at and will be given to the Slytherins for 'proper disposal.' I have warnings like this here for a reason, people. And don't you dare go read this page only, then decide that you shall flame me. Simply back away now. We won't mind, really.

Gone now? Everyone ready for the slashy twincest stuff? Yay! I don't mind if you hate my fic; I write for my own personal pleasure. But I also enjoy spreading my love to all of those who might want to share. ^_- 

Disclaimer: **I own no one. Wish I did…I'd put the twins up on a platform and make them dance for their food! ::evil giggle:: Then I'd put Malfoy up there and…well, he doesn't need to do anything…*-* But. I don't own them, so it doesn't matter anyway.**

Rating: PG-13 for slashie twincestie kissie goodness. Maybe a few not-nice words. ^^; I don't actually require you to be 13…gods know I was reading and writing things much worse than this before I reached the 7th grade. ^^; Lets just be mature about this, children, and I won't go tell your mommies. ^^

One last thing that's quite irrelevant… There's also a bit of Ron/Harry mentioned on the side. Personally I'm a huuuge Draco/Harry fangirl. But it worked out this way. Ron/Harry can be cute…but don't expect to see any more of it out of me. ^^;

Ok! On with the fic! ^______^ (Finally!)


	2. Mirrored in the Flesh

Mirrored in the Flesh

Is it wrong to love yourself? Is it terrible to love your reflection who isn't yourself, but is?

Boy-love isn't uncommon, I know that much for sure. But my own second half…Are you me? Or am I me? Or are we both just one person? 

Together, together, always together. From the womb, always together. One person before, two people now. Two halves of one whole. Am I Fred, or am I George? I sometimes can't remember. Together we're just 'the Twins' or 'Fredngeorge'. Not even out own names. Just one all-encompassing name to describe the both of us. 

So then is it bad to love your twin? Surely it can't be. Not brothers; twins. We're the same person, though we struggle to have different personalities.

One year left together. Then what? Will we separate? Will we go off and start our joke shop like we've always said we would? We certainly have the money now; harry saw to that after winning the Tournament. Shall we stay together like we promised when we were small? Do you even remember that promise? We were six, under the big tree in the back yard. You were pressed against my left side, like you always are, and you said 'Promise me. Promise me, Georgie, that you'll never leave me. Promise that you'll always be with me?' I nodded, and you kissed me then, right on the lips. Like we'd always done.

Mum always told us it was ok. We were kids, and we were always so close…

The kisses stopped when we were eleven. Do you remember? We'd just come home from school on our birthday, and Mum was there, smiling and proud, cause she'd just gotten the owl with both our acceptance letters to Hogwarts. She told us it was ok that we were so close, but some people might not think well of it. That some kids were from Muggle families, and they may not understand. She told us t \o be especially careful around the Slytherins, but we both now know why that is, don't we?

That was the last night you ever kissed me, together in my bed after you'd crawled into it, telling me you were a bit scared. Why then? Why did you leave me then, just when I needed the comfort the most? Just comfort…like crawling into each other's beds to snuggle after the lights went out. We didn't know much more back then, did we?

But we know now. And I want the kisses back, even if it is just for comfort. I lay here in your bed and I watch you sleep, wandering if you ever think the same way…but all I get is your back. It's your favourite way to sleep though, isn't it? Me curled up behind you, your back fitting so neatly into my chest. I must admit, I enjoy it, too, nuzzling my nose into your soft hair after your breath evens out… But I like it better when you face me, and your arms are around me as well.

What would you do if I were to kiss you again? Something we haven't done in over six years? Would you accept it, even as a comfort kiss? Or would you reject me, saying that it's wrong for siblings to be in love? Mum wouldn't care, so long as 'all my babies are happy,' and Ron...well, he's got to be a bloody moron to think that on one hears him and Harry banging away up there every summer. I'm sure some folks would care, saying it's dirty and wrong. But they don't matter. The only one that matters lays here in my arms, completely oblivious to the world.

To me.

Not knowing I'm in love with the reflection I see with no mirror before me. 

Part 1, owari! ^__^

There my lovelies, we have a George. George wants Fred. Fred wants George. Fred doesn't know George wants Fred; George doesn't know Fred wants George. Poor gits. X.x Give 'em time…they'll come to eventually…

Random Slytherin #1


	3. Mirrored in the Mind

Mirrored in the Mind

I know you're awake, trying to breathe softly so as not to disturb me. What are you thinking about, my Georgie, when you curl up to my back and drape your arm around my waist? About a girl you've taken a fancy to, maybe?

No, that cant be right; neither of us have ever had much interest in girls, have we? We tried though, didn't we? Back in Fourth year. Angelina and Katie are great girls, really…but in private we both agreed that we fancied boys over girls. I could have told you that years ago. I've always preferred boys…though one in particular. 

That's why I can't kiss you anymore, you know. When we were young I knew I could never love anyone else.

Sometimes I wonder if you ever think about me the same way I think about you. I've seen you looking at me, staring when you think no one sees. But I see. And I want to say something…but I'm afraid. 

We've been together all our lives; how can I even think of saying those three tiny little words that might possibly tear us forever apart? Maybe…just maybe if I were to kiss you just once more. If you react badly I can say that it was just for old time's sake, for the comfort. That I missed it.

But I was the one to stop the kisses, wasn't I? You tried a few more times after that, but even after a while you gave up. Georgie-Porgie, my other half. I haven't called you that since we were eight; you said it was a silly nickname. I always liked it though, I think it's cute. But, at your wishes, I stopped.

Don't you see? Don't you know? Anything you ask of me, anything you even hint that you might want, I'll do my damnedest to give it to you. Anything for you, because you're the other half of me. The part that makes me whole.

I always feel you at night when you think I'm asleep, nuzzling into me, trailing a hand gently down my side. It takes everything in me not to respond to those touches. Sometimes I think you're just teasing me, or maybe you do it in your sleep. But sometimes…sometimes I think that you really mean it, that you touch me like you would a lover, not just a brother and a friend. 

But that's all in my head, isn't it? Because of course you love me, just not in the way I wish you would. 

What's going to happen to us? We have one year left at Hogwarts, then...what? Will you leave me? Maybe go to work with Bill or Charlie? Will you go off, decide girls aren't so bad, and get married? …Or will you stay with me, like you promised you would? You don't remember that though, do you? We were only six; it was a long time ago. I don't really reckon you'd remember… I don't really expect you to keep that promise. 

But what about the joke shop we said we'd open? Then…then we could be together, even if it was just in the shop. I always imagined us getting a shop in Hogsmeade with a cozy little flat over it where we could live. One bedroom for the both of us, likes it's always been. Maybe two, just to keep up appearances. Even if we didn't share a bed, I'd still come to you, just like I do now. 

It's not usually nightmares, you know. I crawl into your bed simply to be with you, to have your arms wrap around me and to be comforted in the fact that you're there. 

I know I'm not supposed to love you, but I really can't help it. It's a bit strange though, loving your mirror image. I can't tell the difference between looking in a mirror and looking at you.

With the one exception…

That I'm not in love with glass.

Part 2, owari! ^__^

And there, my lovelies, you have Fred. Isn't he cute? Poor Freddie…poor Georgie.. T-T They don't even know they love each other. ^^;

Oh well. On to chapter 3! Its Ron's turn. ^^ Ron finally gets a chance to bitch at the twins. ^^ Stupid bois deserve it!!

Random Slytherin #1


	4. Outside the Mirror

Outside of the Mirror

You're stupid, the both of you, to not see that everyone else sees. 

The two of you are so blindly in love with each other that it gives off those creepy bright glowing Love-Waves. And if **I** can tell, you know it's obvious. Everyone else knows. From talking to some guys in your year, it seems that they've all known since your first year. Sad. Very sad.

So why do you two dance around it? Are you afraid Mom will be disappointed in you? You should know better than that. Hell, she was the one to tell me I was in love with Harry. She won't mind that you're gay, really. And just because you're twins…she's Mom. She understands these things.

Or is it everyone else? You know you always have the full support of the family, and Harry loves you guys to death; he'd never care about something as dumb as that. Are you afraid that the other Gryffindors will ridicule you?

Here's news: they've known longer than you have. 'And to your left, the infamous Weasley Twins, who wanna bugger each other, but don't know it.' Every year we get new First Years in that figure it out within the first week. 

So why haven't you?

Or have you, and you just don't want to admit it? To yourselves, or maybe...to each other? I bet that's the problem, isn't it? Well damn, and here all this time we were thinking the two of you were fairly bright. Your own mushy-gushy feelings are so thick that you can't see that your dumb twin feels just the same way. 

Time for a wake up call, dear brothers. This has been going on far too long.

I know how the two of you used to be. You would hold hands and kiss, like nothin else was important. Then...I guess when you started Hogwarts you got all stupid. You didn't touch nearly so much anymore, and I haven't seen you kiss since...forever. 

Was it the Slytherins? I bet it was the Slytherins, wasn't it? That stupid git, Malfoy…wait. You didn't know him 'til your Third year. Nevermind on that one. 

So then what is it? Your family supports you, you know all your friends support you...you just need to support yourself or something. Stop being so stupid. 

'Fred, George. George, Fred. You love each other. Get used to it.' We all have. There isn't even anything to get used to. We all love you guys anyway. It's a natural way of life for the two of you. We understand, and we don't think it's sick. Anyone who thinks so obviously doesn't know you two. 

Sometimes I wanna beat you two in the head with your own Quidditch clubs. Maybe then you'd get it. We all know you two usually sleep in the same bed; I've seen it at home, and Lee says that one or the other of you will always sneak to the other's bed after lights out. You two of all people should know by now that no one is ever actually asleep for at least an hour after lights out.

But you still don't get it, do you? Maybe if you were outside, looking in like we all are, you would be able to see it?

I doubt it. The only people I've ever known to be more stubborn hen myself are you two. 

Everyone knows you're in love. 

You just need to break away from the mirror and see each other. 

Part 3, owari! ^___^

Ok then, there was Ron. I rather like Ron; he's fun. I gave him a bit of a brain here. (Just a bit!) Poor ickle Ronniekins is always portrayed as such a moron. Well…We love you, Ronniekins! ^^;

Ron: ¬.¬ Stupid Slytherin. 

^__^ See? Such a cutie! Oh well…one part left! Go now! Read it! Your journey is almost complete!!

Random Slytherin #1


	5. Breaking Down the Mirror

Breaking Down the Mirror

Soft breath ghosted over the back of his neck, revealing the true waking state of the boy 'sleeping' behind him. "Georgie…? You awake?"

"No. You?

"No." Fred turned under the blankets, bringing himself face-to-face with his twin. "You don't ever sleep very well, do you?"

George knew better than to try to lie to his twin; the connection between them was enough that they would be able to feel a lie. "It's nothing important, really. Just thinking, you know? About school and such."

"It's summer, why would you think about school now?"

"It's our last year at Hogwarts…what happens after that?"

"We graduate, of course." Fred didn't want to admit it, but the same thought had kept him awake many nights as well. "Then you and me, bro, were gonna open up our shop, somewhere in Hogsmeade."

"And make millions of Galleons, so we can finally pay back Harry." George's hand stole up to gently stroke Fred's hair, "Though we can't tell him that were paying it back, he'd kill us. We can just…"

"Set up a little trust fund. The Harry and Ron Get Married Fund. That'll be friendly."

George laughed, "Too right. Wouldn't they hate us then?" his hand slipped down to gently caress his twin's cheek, marveling in the softness of the skin. How often had he touched Fred in this very way, giving no other pretenses, but meaning more than he wished to voice? "Something else has been bothering me though…"

"Well then, out with it. If you can't tell your brother, who can you tell?" Fred grinned rakishly, knowing full well the only other person his brother might even consider talking to was Bill, who was thousands of miles away. 

"Yeah…. Do you remember when we were little? How we were always so close? What happened to that? …I miss it."

Fred slid the arm he had around George's waist down 'til his hand rested gently on his brother's hip. The thin layer of George's boxers prevented him from touching bare flesh. "You mean like when we…" he pulled the other boy close into him, mere inches separating their faces. "I miss you, Georgie…" Gently he touched his lips to George's gasping softly at the initial contact.

This…was what he had been missing all these years. So many years of innocent touching, caressing, but no real intimacy. This was what George needed. He pulled in closer, heightening the kiss to levels they had never even dreamed of as small boys. 

Minutes passed; hours, eternities, lost in each other. When their lungs' screams of protest were no longer bearable they pulled apart, breath coming in short gasps and pants. "Fred, I…I'm…"

Fred silenced his brother with another quick brush of lips on lips. "Don't. Don't you dare say you're sorry. I'm not. I've missed this."

George smiled, unshed tears blurring his vision. "Stupid git. I wasn't going to say that. The only thing I'm sorry for is that neither of us did that six years ago."

Fred laughed nervously, "Yeah. Well. We were young and stupid."

"Now we're old and stupid."

"True. But now we don't need a mirror to see into what was sitting right in front of us."

Owari! ^__^

Well then, my lovelies, that was the fic. End. Time for everyone to cry.

Draco: -.-; This girl is **not** in my House, she **can't** be in my House…

^__^ Sure I can, sweetie. Anyway, that was my Fred'n'George. One of 'em, anyway. I have another; it's cute, too. Not quite so angsty. ^^ You may go now to the 'reviews' and worship me. ^^

Draco: Don't do it! You'll make her head get all big! Then she'll write more!! X.x

::giggles:: Blondie is right. You don't have to worship me though. ^^ Heck, you can hate me and flame me now, I don't mind. So long as I get feedback of some kind, I'm happy. ^^

::waves baibai in a very un-Slytherin-like manner:: ^__^ 

Random Slytherin #1


End file.
